Love Will Remember
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: "Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, love will remember." She had thought he was gone forever the night his heart stopped beating, but when something completely unexpected happens, she feels his presence more than ever.


**Story: Love Will Remember**

**Author: Becca (RauhlPrincess)**

**Characters: Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**

**Summary: "Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, love will remember." She had thought he was gone forever the night his heart stopped beating, but when something completely unexpected happens, she feels his presence more than ever. **

* * *

It's eleven o'clock in New York. Across in the Midwest, it is eleven o'clock in Lima. She wonders if it's too late to call him. She's had something on her mind ever since he last left and she can't seem to chuck it.

They had parted on good terms. He and she both knew they'd eventually find their way back to each other. It was written in the stars. Time was needed to flourish, find themselves, and live out their dreams.

The two past-lovers stood on the train platform, people bustling by in haste, looking each other in the eyes. They had been here before. Except it had been her leaving, and a thousand times more painful. The tears were replaced with small smiles.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Finn."_

With that he was gone, pushing through the crowd onto the train bound for Ohio. Parting was never easy, but somehow the girl on the platform felt at ease. Everything was going to work out. She got the part, he was in college. For once in her life, she felt secure. Her dainty fingers wiggled slightly in goodbye as she saw him peek out the window at her. He grinned his famous smile, the one that would always make her heart skip a beat, and she grinned right back at him. A few chugs and the train was out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. She had thought about him that whole day.

Flash forward to two weeks later and she's pacing her kitchen, running her hand up and down her kitchenette as she passes it for the thousandth time in the past hour. Her other hand places itself on top of her _Finn _necklace. They hadn't talked in three days. It had happened before and she understood why. They were both busy people. She had her practices, he had his life to figure out. It was hard to constantly keep in touch.

She flops in defeat onto her kitchen chair, her phone lying on the table in front of her. She clicks on the screen.

_No notifications._

She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. He could be asleep already or at a party. The possibilities were endless. But he never minded when she called, whether it was serious or she just needed someone to talk to. Even in their darkest hours, he was always there for her.

She just couldn't forget his hands on hers as he pressed her against the wall softly. It wasn't raunchy nor passionate. It was loving, pure, gently passionate. That night, Kurt had left them alone in the apartment. They danced, they sang, they laughed. It was a typical Finn and Rachel night. But both of them knew deep down in their hearts how it was going to end. He was just the first one to initiate it.

The next moment they were in her room, waltzing to her bed. He lied her down on the bed and took off his shirt. It floated down to the carpet as he gently leaned on top of her. She gazed into his eyes and swore to herself that she'd never see a man look at her like that in her lifetime. He looked at her like she was the Princess of China, maybe even the Empress. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. Her white cardigan had fallen off in translation to the room.

"_I've never loved you more as I do right now in this moment."_

Snapping out of her gaze, she took a sip of her tea, although she knew there wasn't enough tea in the world to calm her nerves. A part of her wished she hadn't let Kurt go out that night. He had suspected her uneasiness, as all good friends do, and asked if she wanted to have a movie night. She nicely declined and said she had needed to practice some of her music alone in the house. The sheet music was lying right in front of her, but it hadn't been touched all night.

She debates taking a NyQuil and going to bed. She knows Kurt has some in the medicine cabinet for his insomnia. She's never been one for taking drugs, but she has to wake up early tomorrow for a rehearsal and needs her sleep. It's either call Finn now or wait until tomorrow. Her fingers tap the table in a familiar rhythm.

"Do you think about me, like I think about you?" She sings lightly. She's never been one for country, but Santana was on a new Carrie Underwood kick that she caught onto a little. Does he stay up at night debating to call? Does he want to so badly but not know what to say?

She walks over to the bathroom and takes a NyQuil. It's too late now. There's always a tomorrow.

Little did she know how much she was taking tomorrow for granted.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I've never written a Glee fic before, but in spite of recent events, I've kind of been inspired. I'm a huge Finn/Rachel and Cory/Lea fan, but I've never quite gotten too inspired for a Finchel fic. I promise I won't make this story too depressing, it actually has a really good plot twist to it. I know for a lot of us it's hard to read death fics about any of our favorites, especially ones who have actually passed. I still cry about Cory and miss him dearly as he was a huge centerpiece in my life, but I think this story is going to turn out really great and I hope you'll give it a chance :) Reviews are much appreciated! Let me know if you want to see anything in this fic too because sometimes I do take into account fan suggestions if they fit.**

_**ps - I also need a beta for this story, so let me know if you're interested!**_

_**To people who read my Gossip Girl fictions**_** – They will all be updated soon! I took a little bit of a hiatus due to some personal things in my life and also the hype of the summer! I traveled to Florida, Guatemala for a mission trip, and Cape Cod this summer so it's been a really crazy one. I got some tweets and Tumblr notifications about updating and I feel so bad I didn't formally announce it, but I promise that I will update **_**Midnight In Moscow **_**and other ones soon! If there's a particular fic you want to see updated first, please tweet me ( itsmebeccax ) or send an ask to my Tumblr victrolannights . tumblr . com. Thank you all for your patience and I'm really happy to see you are all still into them!**


End file.
